Charms and Broken Promises
by rizeleth
Summary: A princess always wait for the promise of one prince. What would she do if he delivered his gioft himself? Would this fairytale romance finished with a 'they lived happily ever after' Read and find out...


**Charms and Broken Promises

* * *

**

Once upon a time there was a princess with silky lavender hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. She was loved by all especially one blue haired prince. Every time a New Year is about to come, he would give the princess a charm for her bracelet. That charm held there promises to each other… It all started when they were just 9 yrs. old.

"Would you smile for me, Tomoyo?" the blue haired prince asked.

"How could I smile if you're leaving tonight?" she asked tears are freely flowing on her rosy cheeks.

"Because tomorrow is a new day and I promise my princess that every New Years Eve like this, I will give your bracelet a new charm." he promised and kissed the hand of his fair maiden.

"I'll hold on to you're promise Eriol because I believe in you." she said as she wipes her tears out and gave him a smile.

"I'll always treasure that smile of yours, princess and I'll hope to see it once again." he said and bid farewell.

The young prince bid farewell to his friend and as he promised he gave her bracelet a new charm every year but he never gave it to her in person. The princess was heartbroken for she never saw her prince. She never thought that his last goodbye would be the day he left. Her father is worried at what she is doing but never utters a word to his lovely daughter. Years have past until the princess turned 16. Her bracelet was now full of different charms and small letters from the prince. His letters are short but she treasures this nonetheless. Every year the same words appear and every year she clings at those very words as if her dear life is clinging in it.

Another New Years Eve came and she waits for the messenger to deliver her gift. It never fails, it always arrive at the same time the night clocks struck at twelve. She looks up in the sky at her bedroom window as she see her kingdom full of joy but she stayed in her room with her sentiments waiting for one blue haired prince to arrived at her door. And as the evening fireworks were lit the only person that arrived in there castle porch is the same messenger and the same box at hand.

"My lady, another gift for you." he said.

"Thank you good sir." she said politely and went back to her room. She slowly unties the beautiful silk ribbon and there she found another one of his letter.

_My dearest princess,_

_It's another New Year and as I promised here is another charm. I hope this will give you a smile. You're smile that I really loved and treasure…_

_Yours Truly,_

_Your prince, Eriol_

"I'm sorry Eriol if I can't promise to smile forever. I've missed you so greatly so please just visit me one time." she silently prayed as she look at her new trinket, a beautiful charm in the shape of a single tear. And today another year is about to start…another year of endless waiting.

She was now seventeen and waited for the messenger to arrive and again he arrived when the clock had struck. But not like the other time, there is no present at hand. Not even a single box.

"I'm sorry my lady but you don't have any present at all." he informed and left the princess.

The princess run to her room and just like the last gift she received tears continuously flow in her cheeks. Thinking that maybe it will arrive a little late but as she waits…nothing came. The king grew more worried for the princess is beginning to pale. So he talked to her conjuring up a lie to forget the handsome prince. At New Year's Eve, he entered his daughters' chamber and saw her looking up in the sky as the beautiful fireworks illuminates her gloomy room.

"My child, I receive a letter from their kingdom. Saying that the prince is about to be wed to someone. You must move on… there are many men out there that will truly loved you." he said to his daughter… a small lie that he thought is right.

"I'll truly try father but I can't promise you. I guess a year of waiting is enough for me." replied the princess though her heart screamed at her to not give up.

The princess health came back but the dullness in her eyes can be seen if you look thoroughly at her deep amethyst eyes. And her smile is bright though it's fake. Everything she does is just a mask. She's not the real Tomoyo; the real Tomoyo is with her blue haired prince the day he had left her.

Many are fooled at what she does but one person is not…

The palace held a mask ball this December 31. It was a way to let the princess mind wanders of so she can forget the messenger that delivers her gift. As people dance and feast the princess just stayed in her sit and let out a sigh. Every man that asked her to dance she had turned down politely but…

'I can't believe I'm in here. I hate parties.' she thought and then she saw an extended hand and heard someone asked

"Can I have the pleasure to dance to a fair maiden like you?"

She can't help but look at the young man's face though it's hidden you can still see his beautiful azure eyes. She stared at those eyes. His eyes are just like him. The same shade of azure, those same gentle eyes.

Unconsciously, she took the young man extended hand. People stop to look at them because they are perfect to each other. When they have finished their dance, the young man asked the princess to walk.

The bright full moon shines beautifully at them. As the princes walk ever so dainty and the young man just gaze at her admiring her beauty. They took a stop in her garden and sat down in one of its bench. Silence engulfs the still night. You can only hear the princess humming voice.

"You have a very beautiful voice, princess." the young man complimented.

"Thank you." she replied shyly.

"What song are you humming?" he asked once again.

"Oh… it's a song written by my friend. He used to play his piano and one day he played this piece. I just can't help but remember." she answered her voice going distant and both of them fell silent once again. Tomoyo look at the man next to her she can't help but wonder why she felt at ease with him.

'Maybe it's his eyes. He has the same eyes as…' she thought but broke of when the young man spoke once again.

"Can I ask you about your friend? If it's alright with you." he said.

At first Tomoyo didn't speak a word but after a while she started…

"My friend is really nice, understanding and he is always at my side. He also has blue hair and gentle azure eyes. Just like yours." Tomoyo commented and at this the young man just let out a small chuckle. She then smiled at him and continues "You can't easily separate the two of us. We see each other everyday since his father and mine are good friends. I was happy and he even promised me that he'll marry me when the right time comes. That is when he gave me this bracelet. He said it's his promise to me and if he ever forgets his vow I'll just show him this jewelry and he was sure to remember. He was always making promises but he had never broken one. Not until this past two years. All his promises are broken but I can't help but believe him. I know my father is lying about him marrying someone else. I just knew but I don't want to worry my father that much. That is why I'm living a life full of mask and lies. I just can't help it. I think I love him so much." she finished and can't help but cry. She immediately wipes it off.

"Sorry, I'm such a cry baby." she apologized and tries to wipe her tears but to no avail. The young man looked up in the sky and suddenly said "Few more hours left before New Year."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just want to say sorry."

"What for?" Tomoyo asked.

"For everything… for not keeping my promises, for not making you smile. I just remember I also promised you that." he said.

"No, you can't be…" she whisper.

"Sorry… I think I need to explain to you what had happen." he said cutting her off as he removed his mask to show her it's him.

"You better do that mister. I've waited long enough for you." she said in un-lady like voice.

He just chuckled once again "I can't believe you can talk like that. Anyways, I left because our kingdom is in peril. You're father tried to help us in every way he can but father refused. He doesn't want your kingdom to be involved and so we part. Every year I tried my best to not go to you. I've missed you a lot. I wrote very small letters to not get your hopes up that I'll return. For every passing day, our land is losing. We strived to stand up but because of the endless battle I didn't gave you my gift. I'm sorry. That is why I personally came here. The war has finally ended and I want to give this to you." he finally said and hand out a box.

Tomoyo gladly took the gift and opened it. The same small letter is there. The only difference is there are two charms in it. A heart. It's a heart that can be broken into two. She suddenly hugged the young man.

"Thank you, Eriol but I would be happier if you can stay here with me." she said but Eriol just looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry… I think I must always say sorry. Because I can't stay with you." he said.

"Why not? Don't be stubborn Eriol. The war has finally ended, why won't you-" she rattled on but she stop when she heard him say those words.

"I'm already dead, Tomoyo. I just came here to give you my gift. And as the clock struck at twelve I'll disappear forever." he said.

"What?! Don't joke like that! It's not funny!!" Tomoyo accused but deep in her heart she knows he is telling the truth.

"I died when I was about to go to your kingdom. A soldier from our enemy ambushed us. Sorry…" Eriol explained.

"I… I don't want to hear your sorry." she muttered and cried. She wept at her selfishness, at her lost, at her foolishness and she wept for herself.

"It' almost time…" he whispered. You can hear the shouts of people as they count to welcome New Year.

-5- Tomoyo suddenly runs to him

-4-

-3-

-2-

-1- She only heard him say those words. Those five words; I'll always love you, Tomoyo. And his gone… Gone forever…

While the rest of the world welcomes a new beginning one woman cries for her lost. The fireworks lit the dark garden as Tomoyo saw another box at the bench. She gently wipes her face and slowly reaches for the box.

She opened it with shaky hands and there appear a beautiful diamond ring and a letter.

_My dearest princess,_

_This is the ring I was about to give to you when I return. I wanted to fulfill my promised to marry you but I guess fate is against us. I know you hate me because I always apologized but I can't help it. It pains me because I've made my princess cry. I broke my promises to her. And I hate myself for not telling you I loved you when I'm alive. I do hope you don't hate me that much… but please grant my only wish. That is for you to always smile. Smile for me. My life ends here but yours doesn't. Remember I'll always be here by your side watching you smile. I guess this is goodbye… I love you very much._

_Yours truly,_

_Your prince Eriol_

* * *

Years have passed since the prince bid his farewell to the princess. Tomoyo did her best to fulfill her promise. She didn't cry that much. She knows that Eriol is always there by her side. This may not be your typical fairytale with a 'they lived happily ever after'. She may have been happy but there hearts did not cross. I don't believe in second life but maybe… just maybe… the soul of the princess and the prince might cross. They could be highschool friends or even two complete strangers but their destiny may cross. To fulfill his broken promises one New Years Eve…

**The End

* * *

**

AN: I just made this in my English class so I hope you do like it. If you want any sequel to this one-shot I'll give you if I have received enough reviews. Well hope you'll enjoy my story.


End file.
